Traditional communication systems, such as standard and cellular telephone systems, enable verbal communications between people at different locations. Communication systems for hard-of-hearing individuals may also enable non-verbal communications instead of, or in addition to, verbal communications. Some communication systems for hard-of-hearing people enable communications between communication devices for hard-of-hearing people and communication systems for hearing users (e.g., standard telephones, cellular telephones, etc.). For example, a video relay service (VRS) may provide speech to sign language translation services, and sign language to speech translation services for a communication session between a video phone for a first user and a traditional telephone for a hearing user. Conventionally, the audibly-impaired user communicates with a call assistant (e.g., communicating via sign language), and then the call assistant conveys the messages to the far-end user.